Falcon (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|-|EXO-Falcon Suit= |-|Avengers Suit= Summary Samuel Thomas "Sam" Wilson, better known as the Falcon, was a former United States Air Force pararescue airman who left active duty when his wing-man Riley died in combat, choosing instead to begin helping any of his fellow veterans who were suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder at Veterans Affairs. During this time, Wilson met and soon became an ally of Captain America during the beginning of the HYDRA Uprising, assisting him in bringing down Alexander Pierce's schemes for Project Insight before then choosing to remain with Captain America Falcon then later joined the Avengers, and has been an active member ever since. In 2023, a retiring Steve Rogers entrusted his vibranium shield to Wilson, choosing him to be his successor. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B. 8-C with Redwing and Missiles Name: Samuel Thomas Wilson, Falcon, The Good Looking Guy with the Sunglasses Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Gender: Male Age: 44-45 chronologically, 39-40 biologically during Avengers: Endgame (He was born in 1978) Classification: Human, Air Force Veteran, Avenger Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight using the EXO-7 Falcon, Enhanced Vision, Information Analysis and Extrasensory Perception with his goggles, Martial Arts, Acrobatics, Marksmanship, Piloting skills, Expert Tactician, Explosion Manipulation, Guided Missiles, Can summon Redwing Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Comparable to Hawkeye. Kicked Proxima Midnight through a store front. Slammed a Chitauri Giant Dog. Can stagger Iron Man. Staggered a helicopter. Kicked Black Panther through concrete). Building level with Redwing (Can kill an Outrider by crashing into it. Can send Spider-Man flying out of a window) Speed: Peak Human (Ran nearly 5 miles in 30 minutes. Should be able to run faster in short distances) with High Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Blocked a bullet. Comparable to Hawkeye. Took Black Panther by surprise). Supersonic+ flight speed with the EXO-7 Falcon (Outran bullets, cannons, and heavy machine guns). Supersonic+ attack speed with this gun Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Comparable to Hawkeye, lifted Captain America, threw Proxima Midnight. Slammed a Chitauri Giant Dog) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Can take the massive g-force of the EXO-7 Falcon with no problem, withstood hits that could kill a normal human. Fought against Crossbones, who can punch holes through walls. Also withstands his own dives) Stamina: High Range: Dozens of meters Standard Equipment: EXO-7 Falcon some small machine guns, magnification goggles, Redwing drone, Captain America's shield (By the end of Endgame) *'EXO-7 Falcon:' Prototype jet-pack with wings that enables the user to fly. The wings can also be used as defensive and offensive weapons, as they are highly flexible and bulletproof. It also stores miniature guided missiles that seek out targets predetermined by Redwing. *'Redwing:' A Drone mounted on the EXO-7 Falcon's back that assists Falcon during missions to survey an area for enemies, which allowed Falcon to confirm Crossbones' location before his attack. During combat missions Redwing is fitted with twin guns that extend from both wings for offense, as well as a projectile grappling handcuff line on its underside, which Falcon used against Spider-Man to throw him out of a window. Intelligence: Above average Weaknesses: Will be grounded if his suit is damaged Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Glass Cannons Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Movie Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Superheroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Avengers Category:Soldiers Category:Military Characters Category:Humans Category:Shield Users Category:Gun Users Category:Wing Users Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobats Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Pilots Category:Explosion Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Summoners